Loved All Around
by Castaway Girl
Summary: Riley had only ever been with two guys in her life. One who she was absolutely in love with, and the other who she loves but will never love as much as the other. What happens when one day, Riley's daughter asks for the story of how their strange but loving family came to be?Riley lied to everybody about who her daughter's father actually was. Try to figure out who is who!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I miss GMW. So I decided to start writing a new story. I hope you guys like it. I kind of got the idea from that movie Definitely, Maybe. It's not exactly the same, but inspired I guess.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or the characters from the show itself.**

* * *

" _Momma! Momma! Wake up! Momma!"_

" _I'm awake! I'm awake, babygirl!" Riley said groggily as her mini-me jumped up and down on the bed._

" _Can we go to the park now, can we go to the park now?" The little girl pleaded with her big brown eyes never losing eye contact with her mother._

 _Riley looked over to her alarm clock that read 7:30AM, then looked back to her very persistent daughter._

" _Did you brush your teeth?" Riley asked to little girl._

" _Yes Momma, now can we go?!"_

 _Riley sighed "Yes, let me get ready. Then we'll go, okay?" The little girl nodded and ran out of the room satisfied._

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Riley? Riley! RILEY!" Topanga yelled loudly causing Riley to jump and fall off of her bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Riley asked in horror not awake enough to take in her surroundings yet.

"What's wrong is that you're still in bed and it's your first day of senior year! Time to get up my child. You don't want to miss the subway and miss your first class."

"You don't think Dad would just let it slide? It's too early to learn his life lessons."

"He might, but I won't. And it's never too early for life. Get up and get ready." Topanga said, then kissed Riley's forehead and left her room.

"It's too early!" Maya said pouting as she entered Riley's room through the window.

"Agreed." Riley said getting up and grabbing her clothes for the day.

"You can't wear that for your first day of senior year, Riles." Maya said with a face of disgust at the shirt Riley was laying out on her bed.

Riley frowned.

"Why not?" She asked Maya.

"Because it's hideous. Too many flowers and butterflies. You're not 5 anymore, Riley."

"But flowers ad butterflies are sty-"

"No. You go brush your teeth and do your hair. I'll pick something hot for you to wear and get your makeup ready."

"But Peaches.."

"Go Riley." Maya said as she pushed Riley towards her bathroom then turned to her closet to pick out some clothes.

Once Riley was out of the bathroom she rolled her eyes at what Maya had laid out for her.

Short shorts and a very lowcut spaghetti strap tank top with some cute boots. Riley was about to go find something else when Maya came back to her room with a bowl of cereal.

"Don't even think about grabbing something else." Maya said with a smirk.

Riley sighed and slipped on the clothes laid out for her, then Maya started messing with her hair and makeup. Soon they were off to the subway station and making their way to school.

* * *

" _Momma, when is Daddy coming home?" Alexis asked Riley._

" _If things go well he'll be back on Tuesday, if not, then he doesn't know." Riley told her daughter as she pushed her on the swing at the park._

" _Does Daddy like his job?" Alexis asked her mother._

 _Riley smiled at this question._

" _The only reason Daddy puts up with the sometimes crazy schedule and trips out of town is because he loves his job. Almost as much as he loves us. Almost."_

" _Then I guess it's okay then."_

" _Yeah, I guess so huh?"_

" _What about Papa? When is he getting back?" Alexis asked._

 _Riley sighed knowing she missed both men._

" _As far as I know, Papa will be back at the end of the month. I know you miss Daddy and Papa. I'm sorry that you can't see them right now, but I know they miss you like crazy."_

* * *

"Late on the first day! My own flesh and blood late to her own father's class!" Cory shouted out as Riley and Maya entered the classroom 10 minutes late.

"Sorry Dad." Riley said rolling her eyes and making her way to her seat. Maya sitting next to her smirking at all off the boys gawking at her best friend. Riley of course being clueless to them all, especially one green-eyed boy.

"I'll let it slide this once, but it better not hap-" Cory started lecturing his daughter on her tardiness, then turned around and saw what she was wearing. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"You did this. This has you written all over it." He said squinting his eyes and pointing at Maya.

Maya just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

Cory shook his head then turned back to the chalkboard and continued teaching his lesson for the day.

When the bell finally rang signaling first period was over, Maya, Riley, Farkle, Zay, and Lucas all met up outside Cory's classroom and tried finding classes they all had in common.

"Anybody have English with Ms. Heid next?" Riley asked. Everybody shook their head.

"I do!" A voice exclaimed coming from behind Riley. She turned around to see none other than Charlie Gardner who had matured a lot since middle school. He was very handsome, lean, and tan from the summer break.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked after saying hi to everyone else in the group.

"Oh um, sure." Riley said hooking her arm around the one Charlie put out for her.

Riley liked Charlie, but he was no Lucas. Nobody would live up to Lucas in her eyes, but she decided long ago that her and Lucas were to be brother and sister, and nothing more. He and Maya clearly had feelings for eachother, and she wasn't going to stand in the way of the two people she loved the most aside from her parents and brother.

Lucas went with her demand to be brother and sister, and never said otherwise, so she took that as him feeling the same way about them, only her front was just an act. But she could never confess to that. Besides, he would never see her as anything different now. They've grown up and have dated other people.

So why did Lucas tense up everytime another guy paid any attention to Riley? Especially one Charlie Gardner who never stopped trying to get with Riley since middle school?

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or its characters**

* * *

" _Alexis, time for bed!"_

" _Awww but I'm not tired!" The little girl whined scrunching her face up in frustration._

" _And I'm not a fan of whining, young lady. Bed. Now." Riley told the little girl standing her ground, hands on hip and everything._

 _As the little girl made her way upstairs to her room, she stopped and looked back at Riley with pleading eyes._

" _Will you tell me a story, Momma?"_

 _Riley looked at the little girl who was adorable and stubborn, just like her father._

" _Fine, but brush your teeth first. I'll be up in minute."_

" _Yyyyyyayyyyyyy!" Alexis screamed. Just like Riley used to when she was younger. Well, still does as an adult when she gets excited._

 _As Riley made her way to Alexis's room, her daughter was already in her bed and under the covers with her favorite stuffed animal right next to her._

" _Alright, which book do you want me to read tonight?" Riley asked as she looked through her daughter's fully packed book shelf._

" _Will you tell me the story about you and Daddy?"_

" _What about me and Daddy?"_

" _Everything! How you met, fell in love, how Papa fits into the story, me."_

" _Hmmmm that's a lot to cover in one night. I'll tell you what, we can start from the beginning, and I'll tell a little more every night. Sound good?"_

 _Alexis eagerly nodded her head yes._

" _Well it all started when…"_

 _And Riley started from the beginning of how she met Alexis's father. Alexis fell asleep right before Riley could get to the part about how she met her Papa. Something that would take another night to explain in a way Alexis could understand better. Alexis was lucky to have two extraordinary men in her life plus her Uncles Auggie, Farkle, and Zay._

* * *

"Riles, can you believe we're already half way through our senior year?! Then we're off to college!" Maya screamed at Riley as they were walking to the subway station. It was winter break which meant only a few months were left of their high school career.

"No. I also can't believe the stack of homework and college applications I have to do over this 'break'." Riley said with a heavy sigh.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Lucas yelled out to the girls. Following him was Farkle.

"Hey, where's Zay?" Riley asked only seeing two of the three boys usually tagging along in their group.

"He left early to catch his flight. He's heading back home to Texas for the break."

"Oh, that's nice. Are you heading back for the break, too?" Riley asked hoping he wasn't. She enjoyed spending time with him, and with all of her finals and college applications coming up, she won't be able to spend as much time with him or any of her friends really.

"Yeah, but just for three days after Christmas. I'll be back before you know it." He said with a wink. Every so often they got flirty with each other, but it was always friendly.

Riley smiled at him. They were stuck in their own little world. Only they existed even though their friends were literally walking right next to them.

But they were interrupted by Charlie Gardner.

"Riley! Hey Riley, wait up!" Charlie yelled out for her.

Riley broke her gaze from Lucas and turned back towards Riley.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" She asked. Lucas tensed up like usual and stayed close to Riley feeling protective of her from HIM. Not that Riley noticed. She never noticed Lucas get all jealous when other guys were around.

"I um was wondering if you'd like to go out with me over the break sometime? Senior year is coming to an end, and my biggest regret would be to not go out with the prettiest girl in school. "

Lucas rolled his eyes while Riley blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'd like that Charlie. You're too kind. You have my number, right?" She told him with a smile, unaware of the miserable look on Lucas's face behind her.

"Yeah, I'll text you. See you soon, Riley." He said with a kiss on the cheek, then turned and walked the other way.

"Oooh look who just got asked out by one of the hottest guys in school!" Maya shouted as she walked over to Riley and squealed.

* * *

" _So that's how you met Daddy. Seems like he was your prince charming!" Alexis said giggling._

" _He was, and then he wasn't, and then he was again, and then he wasn't. And your Papa was the same."_

" _How come Daddy wasn't always around?"_

" _Well, Papa was a part of my life as long as your Daddy was. Daddy and I didn't get along for a while, and Papa was always there for me no matter what. Still is to this day. I love your Papa, and I always will. And he loves you with all of his heart. Just because he's not your biological father doesn't mean he isn't your parent. He has loved you since you were brought into this world. Even before then." Riley told her daughter as she rubbed her head._

" _How did you and Papa get together?"_

 _Riley smiled at the memory. That time in her life was the calm before the storm. She made a lot of mistakes back then and hurt the people she loved. But she learned a lot and had her beautiful baby girl who has such a big personality and so many people who love and adore her._

" _Well you Papa and I met in middle school. We were both in you Grandpa's History class, and he made me smile and laugh. We went out a few times in middle school and then again as we got older. He's one of my best friends."_

" _Are Daddy and Papa friends?"_

" _They are now. Mainly because of you. They learned how to be friends with eachother, but when we were all younger, they weren't so friendly towards one another."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Well, I didn't know this at the time, but they both had major crushes on me and were jealous of eachother."_

" _So you were popular?"_

 _Riley shrugged. She had never seen herself as popular. In fact, when she was younger, she saw herself as a nobody. Just a friend, sister, daughter, and student._

" _I guess. And that's where we're going to end the story tonight."_

" _Awww okay. Did you hear from Daddy or Papa today?"_

" _Daddy said things didn't go as well as they hoped, so he has to stay for a while longer. He said he'd try and call after school tomorrow and that he loves you and misses you like crazy. And Papa said he gets back next week and wants to take you to the zoo. That sounds like fun, right? Seeing all the animals and getting a slushy from that once cart."_

" _The one with the cherry and coke slushy?!" Alexis exclaimed with wide eyes._

 _Riley laughed. "Yes, that's the one."_

" _That's my FAVORITE."_

" _Yes, I know. Now go to sleep. I love you, Alexis."_

" _I love you, too, Mommy. Goodnight." Alexis said as she was tucked in by Riley, then knocked out._

 _Riley smiled at her beautiful little girl, then turned off her light and got ready for bed herself._

 _Re-visiting her past made her miss her husband terribly. She needed to hear his voice, so she picked up her phone and text him knowing it was very late where he was._

' _Are you awake? I need to hear your voice. Even if it's just for a minute.'_

 _After waiting five minutes with no response, she sighed and was about to turn her light off and snuggle up on his side when her phone started going off. Her husband's name lighting up her phone screen with a picture of his face right above it._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi"_

" _Hi"_

" _What are you still doing up?"_

" _Well, I just finished Alexis's bedtime story, and I just got ready for bed myself. I just needed to hear your voice."_

" _I'm sorry I'm away. I the being away from you and Alexis. It should only be a few more days. I think I came up with a plan that's going to turn things around."_

" _I'm sure your plan will work. You're smart and always find a way. I can't wait for you to tell me all about it when you get home."_

" _I miss you."_

" _I miss you too"_

" _I wish I could cuddle up with you right now."_

" _There's a lot of things I wish I could do with you right now."_

" _Oh yeah? Like what?"_

" _Well lots of things. I wish I could rub my hands down your sides to your legs and back up your thighs. Kissing you all over. Leaning over you, and staring in your eyes."_

" _That's it?" Riley teased. Biting her bottom lip._

 _Her husband knew what she wanted to hear, but he knew they both needed sleep. If he gave in, they'd never sleep and he wouldn't be able to think clearly at work_

" _That's all I'm going to say. We both need to sleep. I need to finish up here so I can get back home to you, and you need all the energy you can get to keep up with our girl."_

 _Riley sighed. "Okay. I love you."_

" _I love you too. Get some sleep."_

" _Sweet dreams, baby"_

" _Sweet dreams, my wife. I'll talk to you later."_

 _And with that, Riley was ready to sleep._

* * *

 **Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review! I don't want to continue something that people don't like. Things will start heating up a little soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or the characters**

* * *

"Please stand and give a round of applause to the John Adams High School's class of 2021!" Principal Yancy announced as the guests of the graduation gave a standing ovation to the now graduates of John Adams High School.

"We're graduates now!" Maya exclaimed as the group of friends all gathered together in the middle of all the other graduates and family members.

"I can't believe it's over! We need to say in touch!" Riley yelled back due to the loud murmurs bouncing around the stadium.

"Riles, we're all staying in New York for college. We'll still be able to see eachother all the time." Farkle said.

"Yeah, of course we'll stay in touch. And I'll see you and Maya around campus." Lucas said with a smirk.

Riley smirked back at him and pulled him in for a hug which then led to a group hug.

"Excuse me! Is my girlfriend in this huddle somewhere?" Charlie asked leading to the group laughing and separating from their embrace.

"Hi babe! Congratulations!" Riley exclaimed as she hugged him and gave him a peck. They have been dating since New Year's after their second date.

Lucas tried to keep his cool, but he couldn't handle them being so close right in front of him. He should be the one hugging Riley and kissing her and never letting her go. But that's not what she wanted. She made that clear years ago. So, all he could do was imagine what they could have been.

"Hey, Congratulations you guys! We're GRADUATES!" Heather exclaimed at the group. Heather was the popular girl of the school. Captain of the cheerleading team, in the top 3 of their class, and known to have killer parties.

"Congrats to you too!" Riley replied surrounded by her boyfriend and her friends.

"Well I've got to go mingle with some family. See you guys at my party tonight?"

"Oh I'm not su-" Riley started to reply before she was interrupted by Maya.

"Yes, we'll be there!" Maya replied enthusiastically.

"Great!" And with that, the cheerleader was gone.

"Aww babe I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. I've got to pack tonight." Charlie told Riley catching her by surprise.

"Pack? For what?" Riley asked him. Was he going on vacation? Maybe he just forgot to tell her.

"Oh umm. I'm going out of town. I meant to talk to you about it, but things have been crazy lately with finals and graduation and college prep."

"No, I get it." Riley said with a smile. She couldn't help but feel like Charlie was hiding something from her.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked him and she could see him tense up.

"Babe, can we talk about this later? I really meant to get us a reservation and talk about this."

"This sounds like a serious vacation. It is a vacation, right?" She asked him.

He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Right? Why won't you look at me?" Riley asked. Her friends were all mingling with their families and other graduates, so it was just Charlie and Riley now.

When Charlie finally made eye contact with Riley, he looked guilty.

"Riley…"

"You're not coming back, are you?" She asked him straight up.

He shook his head slowly. "Not for the next four years at least. I got a full scholarship at UCLA. I start next week. I really meant to tell you, I just never found the right time"

She smiled the best she could.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I'm really happy for you Charlie." She said pulling him in for a hug.

"Really? You're not mad? I totally understand if you are. I'm mad at myself. I should have told you right away."

"I'm not mad, I promise. It's just… where does this leave us?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I love you Riley. You are an amazing girl. I must be stupid to walk away from you, but I can't ask you to wait for me. That wouldn't be fair to you. You need to live your life, and if our stars align, then we will find our way back to eachhother and live the life God intended for us to live."

"You've been an amazing boyfriend, Charlie. I wish you the best, and you better keep in touch." Riley replied with a smile and he pulled her in for another hug and a peck on the lips.

"Have a good time at the party tonight." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

" _Alexis! Come downstairs please!"_

" _But I'm busy!" Alexis yelled back._

" _Fine, I'll just tell your father that you're too busy to talk to him." Riley yelled back. She heard her daughter's little footsteps immediately run down the stairs and into the kitchen where the phone was sitting on the counter waiting for Alexis._

" _Daddy?"_

" _Hi babygirl! It's so good to hear your voice. I miss you like crazy!"_

" _I miss you too. When are you coming home?"_

" _Soon. I'm sorry I've been away so long."_

" _It's okay. You have important work to do. But Mommy and I miss you."_

" _And I miss you guys. Tell me about your week."_

" _It's been pretty slow. Lots of math homework. Oh, and Papa's taking me to the zoo tomorrow. We get to see all of the different animals! And I get to have my favorite slushy! I'm so excited."_

" _The zoo?! That's great! What animal are you most excited to see? And I'm jealous! You get to have a cherry coke slushy in the cute cup."_

" _I really want to see Tommy the Giraffe. Oh, Mom's also been telling me a really cool bedtime story every night."_

" _What story?"_

" _About you and her, and her and Papa, and me. Although we haven't gotten to the me part yet."_

" _Oh really? How are you liking the story so far?"_

" _It's really interesting. Mommy told me how you were really nice to her and loved her. And how Papa and you became friends for me."_

" _I will always love you Mom and you. And yes, Papa and I have become friends over the years thanks to you. He's a part of our family, too. What part of the story is your mom at? Because when I get home, I'll have to tell you my side of the story. She'll probably leave out some details."_

" _Mommy stopped when she said that you and Papa didn't like eachother much when you were younger and how you were jealous of eachother and both had crushes on Mommy."_

" _That's true. We both did have crushes on Mommy. She has always been amazing. But can I tell you a secret?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _I'm really glad your mom chose me. She loves your Papa and always will, but I love her with all my heart. You and her are my world. I love you Alexis."_

" _I love you too Daddy. Do you want to talk to Mommy?"_

" _Yes please. I'll see you soon okay? And I'll try to call again tonight or tomorrow."_

" _Okay. Bye Dad! Here's Mommy."_

 _Alexis handed the phone to Riley and made her way back upstairs._

" _Hi"_

" _Hi"_

" _How's your day going so far?"_

" _Busy. I'm glad I got to talk to her today. I missed her little voice."_

" _She misses you too."_

" _So, I hear you're telling her our story."_

" _Yeah, I haven't gotten to the bad parts yet though. I'm debating on skipping over those."_

" _You shouldn't. She's old enough to know the truth, plus it's a part of her story and who she is. She's mature enough to handle it."_

" _Yeah, you're right. You're almost always right." Riley said with a smile._

" _I guess. I love you, Riley."_

" _I love you, too. Any idea on when you'll be heading home yet?" Riley asked hopeful that her husband would be able to come back home soon. It's been over two weeks now._

" _We're thinking Sunday or Monday. So far, my plan is working. But we need few more days to make sure before we pack up. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. It's been a long few weeks."_

" _I miss your arms around me. And of course your plan is working. You're smart."_

" _And you're beautiful."_

" _Not right now. Right now, I'm a mess."_

" _A beautiful mess."_

" _More like a horrific mess."_

" _That's not possible. Even at your worst, you're beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you. I can't believe that I almost lost you forever."_

" _You didn't lose me. You won't ever lose me."_

" _I love you so much."_

" _I love you more."_

" _I love you most."_

" _Not possible."_

" _Yes, it is. And I hate to do this, but I need to go. I'll talk to you soon."_

" _Talk to you soon Babe. Bye."_

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Thank you for the reviews so far. I realized I make alot of typos, so I'm sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or the characters**

* * *

"So, that's it? He just got caught and then left?" Maya asked Riley pacing back and forth in her room, angrily.

"Yeah, but I understand Maya. It didn't happen the way we would have liked, but he got an amazing opportunity and he had to take it." Riley said with a sad smile. She was pretty bummed about Charlie's sudden decision to leave, and who knows how he would have told her if she hadn't caught on to the fact that he wasn't coming back.

"How do you do that, Riles? Even after all of these years of seeing some of the worst things this world has to offer, you still maintain positive about every situation. It's…it's…..ugh."Maya said throwing her fists in the air frustrated with her best friend and her constant view of seeing the best in every situation and person.

"Everybody deserves the benefit of the doubt, Maya. Why would I get mad at something that benefits his future?"

"Because he wasn't even going to tell you until he was already gone. You caught him and then had to ask where his decision left your relationship. I should kill him for that!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maya, it's fine. I'm fine." Riley insisted. To be honest, she just wanted to stay home and eat ice cream and watch movies. She wanted to deal with this breakup the right way. Even though she wasn't as sad as she felt she should be, it was a sudden change of pace.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now. Let's start getting ready." Maya said as she made her way to Riley's closet.

"Ready for what?" Riley asked.

"Ummm for Heather's party." Maya said not even turning to look at Riley.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I'm going to sit this one out." Riley said as she grabbed her stash of gummy bears rom her dresser.

This caught Maya's attention. She walked out of Riley's closet and sat next to her, grabbing the gummy bears from her hands.

"Maya!" Riley yelled trying to grab her gummy bears from Maya's hands.

"You're going to this party. You need the distraction, plus it's our last high school party before we start the next chapter of our lives. Everybody is going to be there. Including a certain Green-eyed cowboy." Maya said. Maya knows Riley still likes Lucas. She also knows Riley would never admit it. It has been years since Maya and Lucas were a 'thing'. No matter how many times Maya tells Riley that her and Lucas would never be a real couple, Riley insists that she moved on from him.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Maya, we've talked about this. Lucas and I are just friends. Br-"

"Don't you dare say brother and sister, because that's not true. If you really believe that, then you're lying to yourself."

"No, I'm not. I hope you all have fun at the party tonight." Riley said as she grabbed thee gummy bears back from Maya and started scrolling on her phone.

Maya sighed.

"I really don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Maya said, then jumped on Riley, grabbing her phone and the gummy bears and throwing them out of Riley's reach. Then Maya got up and dragged Riley out of her bed.

"Maya!" Riley protested.

"Get up and get ready. We are going to that party if I have to drag you all the way there." Maya insisted as she made her way back to the closet to pick out her outfit and Riley's outfit.

Riley sighed. She gave in and went into her restroom to freshen up.

* * *

" _Momma, is Papa here yet?" Alexis asked jumping up and down as Riley was in the laundry room._

" _He's on his way, and then you guys will be off to the zoo."_

" _Yyyyyyyyayyyyyyy" Alexis yelled._

" _Do you have all of your things packed?" Riley asked knowing that her daughter's excitement probably distracted her from packing everything she'll need._

" _Yes." Alexis said giving her mom that look she has when she's lying._

" _Hmm for some reason I don't believe you. You have your water bottle, inhaler, stuffed animal, jacket, first aid kit, and sunscreen?"_

 _Alexis nodded, then ran upstairs._

 _Riley laughed and continued with the laundry until she heard a knock on the door._

" _Papa is here! Papa is here!" Alexis yelled as she ran downstairs._

" _Hi precious! Ohh I've missed you!" Alexis's Papa said as he knelt down with open arms for her to run into and hug him._

" _I've missed you too Papa!" She told him giving him a kiss on the cheek._

" _Are you excited for the zoo?" He asked her as he stood up still holding her._

" _Yes, I can't wait to see all the animals and get my favorite slushy." She told him with her big excited eyes._

" _That's right! What kind is it again?" Her Papa asked._

" _Ummm the Cherry Coke one." Alexis said with a 'duhhh' attitude._

" _Oh, right. How could I forget? Do you have all of your things packed?" He asked her._

" _Umm yeah, just let me grab one more thing." She told him as he let her down and she ran back upstairs._

" _She reminds me so much of you." He told Riley._

" _Yeah. She definitely has my quirkiness." She told him with a smile._

" _How have you been? How's that husband of yours?"_

" _I've been okay. Just busy with Alexis and keeping the house in check. And he's good. Out of town for work. We miss him. He should be home Sunday or Monday."_

" _That's good. I'm happy everything is good. I uh have something to run by you." He said scratching the back of his head. Something he does when he's nervous._

" _What's up?" Riley asked her ex._

" _You remember Marissa, right?"_

" _The pretty blonde from college?"_

" _That would be the one."_

" _Yeah, I remember her. Why?" Riley asked. She was curious what he had to say about her. She hadn't heard her name in years._

" _Well, she and I ran into each other a few months ago and started going out again. Things started out slow but are starting to get serious now. I just wanted to run things by you and see if you were okay with Alexis being introduced to her sometime soon? It would mean a lot to me."_

 _Wow is what Riley thought. Marissa was the girl he was with when Riley let him know she was ready to be with him again back in college. He left her for Riley. That was something Riley always felt terrible about, but he had insisted._

" _Wow, that's awesome. Seems like things are getting really serious if you're ready to let Alexis know her." Riley responded._

" _I mean I've known her since college. She was always special to me, but… she wasn't you. We all know no girl will live up to the Riley Matthews, but she's a really nice girl, and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her Riley. Marriage will probably happen somewhere down the road."_

 _Riley walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug._

" _I'm really happy for you both. Of course I'm okay with Alexis getting to know her. Especially if you're thinking about marrying her someday. I'm sorry I got in the way of you guys in the first place."_

" _It wasn't entirely on you. All of us had a part in that situation. And it led me to being a part of Alexis's life. That's something I will never regret. Things worked out the way they were supposed to."_

" _Yeah, that's true." Riley said. Alexis then came downstairs with her backpack._

" _Okay, I'm all ready now." She said._

 _Alright, let's do this! Say bye to Mommy." He told Alexis._

" _Bye Momma!" Alexis said running into Riley's arms for a hug._

" _Bye baby girl. Have fun." She replied giving her daughter a squeeze._

" _Bye Riles, I'll text you when we're on our way back." He told her, then the two were gone Riley was left alone with her laundry and her empty house._

 _She sighed, and then her phone rang._

" _Peaches! It has been too long!" Maya said on the other line._

" _I know! I miss you, Peaches! How's life going for you and my uncle?" Riley asked._

" _Things are going really good. We need to grab lunch or something soon." Maya said._

" _Yeah, anything important you need to tell me?" Riley asked suspiciously._

" _Ummm nothing that comes to mind." Maya said, but Riley wasn't buying it._

" _If you say so, Peaches. If you say so. You're sure there's nothing cooking in the oven?" Riley asked straight up._

" _Um sorry what, Riley? I think the line is breaking up. I can't really hear you. Got to go! Love you!" And with that she hung up._

 _Riley couldn't believe it! Her best friend was pregnant with her first child. She was going to be an aunt/cousin._

* * *

 **TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IS ALEXIS'S PAPA AND WHO HER BIOLOGICAL FATHER IS! LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, do you all have your theories on who is Alexis's Biological Father and who her Papa is? Could they be Lucas, Charlie, Zay, Farkle, or somebody else? Who knows!**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed! I'm not giving it away yet, but I'm enjoying your theories so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or the characters**

* * *

"I can't believe you're dragging me to this party, and I can't believe you're making me wear this outfit." Riley complained while Maya was completely satisfied.

"Riley, you look hot and getting out of the house after the breakup will be good for you. Being surrounded by your best friends as we finish our high school years will be good for you. It wouldn't be the same without you being here. So, cheer up and stop your whining. We're going to have a good time." Maya said grabbing Riley and bringing her up to speed with Maya. They were just about to reach the subway station when Lucas and Farkle yelled out for them.

"Hey you guys! You shouldn't be walking out here on you own! We could have walked with you from your place." Farkle said as they started walking closer to the girls.

Lucas hadn't said a word because his eyes were glued to Riley. She looked absolutely stunning. She always did to him, but more so than usual.

"Hey Huckleberry. You okay?" She said smirking knowing he was full on staring at Riley. Her plan was working so far.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Just, Riley, you look great." Lucas said with a smile that made Riley blush.

"Riley, are you going to share with the group that you're recently a single woman?" Maya blurted out loud which made Riley open her eyes wide and give Maya a death glare.

"What happened to Gardner?" Lucas asked Riley. He tried to act concerned and sad, but nothing made him happier than knowing that he and Riley might have a chance now. If he could convince her that their relationship was much more than brother and sister, and that he had been in love with her since she first looked at him on that subway train in 7th grade.

"The asshole was go-" Maya started to say before Riley interrupted her.

"Maya, stop." She pleaded. Riley knew how protective Lucas could be. She didn't want him to turn into Texas Lucas. Plus she knew Farkle could have a temper too. It was bad enough that Maya was dragging her to this party, she didn't want to have to deal with her over-protective friends' tempers all night.

"He and I just decided to go our separate ways. He starts UCLA next week and the long distance thing wasn't something we wanted to deal with." Riley said and then started walking down to the train before anybody else could say anything.

The three followed behind her without saying anything more. Clearly, it was a topic Riley didn't want to talk about.

As the group made their way into the train, only 2 seats were available in the corner, and two more a few rows down.

Riley and Lucas sat together and Maya and Farkle sat together.

Lucas nervously rubbed his palms against his legs because he didn't know what to say to her. It took him a few minutes before he finally gathered up the courage to speak.

"Hey Riley, I'm sorry."

She looked at him bewildered.

"What are you sorry for?"

"That you guys broke up and that you seem…I don't know sad or something." He replied. She seemed..off to him. All because of Gardner. It seemed like Charlie did something stupid and broke things off with Riley based off of what Miya was about to say earlier when Riley cut her off. He hated that Riley was anything but happy.

"Things work out the way they're supposed to. He had an amazing opportunity, and he took it. Long-distance wouldn't work out. And I didn't really want to come tonight. Maya forced me to. I was fine with staying home watching movies and eating ice cream." Riley said halfheartedly.

"Well you can hang out with me tonight if that will make you feel better. And if you want to leave early, I can walk you home." Really, Lucas was willing to do anything she wanted as long as he got to spend time with her.

"I really appreciate that, Lucas."

"Whatever you want or need, Riley. I'm here" He assured her giving her a smirk.

Riley wondered if there could ever be a possibility for the two of them to be something more. She wasn't in the place then and there for anything since she had just broken up with her boyfriend, but the thought of her and Lucas crossed her mind. It always had if she was being honest with herself.

Riley didn't respond verbally, but she rested her head on Lucas's shoulder. They both enjoyed the feeling of being so close to each other, but they'd never admit it out loud

* * *

 _Riley received a text earlier from her ex asking if Alexis could spend the night since she was really tired._

' _Yes, of course! Text me tomorrow to let me know when you're dropping her off or what the plans are.' Riley responded back._

 _She loved her little girl, but it was nice to have a night off from Mom-duty._

' _Will do. Enjoy your night.' Her ex replied._

' _Kiss her goodnight for me, and thank you!' Riley replied._

 _She looked around at her empty house and eyed the wine bottles she had to choose from. She sighed then got up from her couch to grab a glass, tub of ice cream, and a spoon._

 _Once Riley had everything, she made her way back to the couch, turned on the tv, and found something to watch. She stayed here for quite some time before reaching for her phone and scrolling through her photos and videos to see her husband. She missed snuggling with him at night and him holding her as they slept, the smell of his cologne in the morning as he gets ready for work, his kisses, his voice. She just missed him period. Then she thinks of wives who have lost their husbands or are married to men in the armed forces, and she feels guilty. Her husband is home most of the year, and when he does have to go out of town he's only gone two to three weeks at the most._

 _She kept scrolling through photos of him, then came across videos of him and Alexis. She scrolled all the way back to when he first met Alexis. A week after he found out he was her father, a week after he declared his love for Riley and his daughter. He had been so angry at Riley, but quickly forgot about that anger when he held his daughter for the first time. Alexis bonded with him right away, and for such a young age, was able to understand Riley's mistake of raising her with another man and lying about her biological father._

 _Riley got really lucky with her daughter and her two dads._

 _Eventually Riley's wine was gone and she was too lazy to go get the rest of the bottle so she continued to dig into the tub of ice cream in front of her and watch the overly-dramatic reality show on the screen in front of her. She hadn't even noticed the sound of her front door opening and a tall man entering her home._

* * *

 **Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or the characters.**

* * *

"WELCOME TO MY PARTYYY! Drinks are over there and the music and pool is out back." Heather screamed at the group of friends. She was already drunk and it was only 9.

"Well I'm going to get a drink. Anybody else want one?" Maya asked. We all said no, which made her frown.

"You guys are no fun." She said, then went to get herself a drink.

Farkle stayed with Riley and Lucas until he spotted Smackle, then he was gone.

Lucas just stood there with Riley looking around. She figured he must be looking at all of the pretty girls grinding on each other. He probably wanted to be with them, she thought. She decided she was going to give him an out so he could have fun and not be dragged down by her.

"Hey, I'm going to go find the bathroom. You should go mingle." Riley told Lucas.

"I can walk you over there." He insisted.

"Lucas, it's fine. I can use the restroom by myself. Walk around and mingle. I'll find you in a bit." Riley insisted back. She walked away to find the restroom before he could argue with her.

He sighed and made sure to take note of which direction she was going in so he could come check on her in a few minutes.

As Riley made her way over to the restroom, she could hear the whispers around her.

"Did you hear Charlie dumped her? What a loser."

"Wait, she's single now? Damn, time to move in."

"How sad, she's all alone now. She was with the hottest guy, and she let him go. What a shame."

Riley started feeling a tightness in her chest and started hyperventilating. She hated being the center of attention, especially when it was negative attention. How did everybody even know about her and Charlie breaking up?

Riley shook her head and headed towards the side door so she could escape the party quickly and quietly. She couldn't handle people talking about her anymore, but before she could make it to the door, Maya appeared in front of her buzzed and holding two drinks.

"Hey Peaches!" Maya slurred.

"Maya, you're already drunk?" Riley asked. They had only been here for 20 minutes or so. 20 minutes too long for her.

"I'm not drunk! I'm just a little tipsy." Maya replied giggling.

"Here, I got this for you because I know you need to chill out." Maya said handing Riley a cup.

Riley sniffed the cup to smell what its contents were. She smelled coke and some sort of strong liquor.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"It's rum and coke. Relax, and drink. Loosen up, Riles." Maya insisted.

So, Riley took a sip since there was no way she could escape quietly with Maya in front of her.

"There you go, kid. Oh I'm out. I'll catch you later." Maya said, gave Riley a kiss on the cheek, then left.

Riley took another sip of the drink. Maybe getting a little tipsy herself would be okay.

"Riley?" She heard a familiar voice project. He repeated her name a few more times before she could feel him come up behind her.

"There you are. What are you doing?" Lucas asked her eyeing the red cup in her hand reeking of liquor.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Friar?" she asked with an attitude. The effect of the alcohol must already be hitting her.

"Okay, I think we should just dump that out." He said as he tried to grab the cup from Riley, but she turned away from him so he couldn't get it.

"Riley, come on. Give me the cup. This isn't like you."

"No! And I don't want to be like me tonight. I was dragged to this party, so I'm going to make the best of it. If you have a problem with that, then you can go find somebody else to hang out with." Riley said and then took another big sip of her drink.

Lucas sighed and clenched his fists. He knew it was the alcohol talking, but she was being very frustrating right now.

He reached for the cup again and was finally to get it out of her hands. He knew she would try to grab it back, so he downed the rest of the cup's contents.

"There, all gone." He said throwing the cup to the side.

Riley was pissed off at him now. She had a pouty face and crossed her arms in front of her chest causing major cleavage that he swore was going to be the death of him.

He knew she was mad, but she was more adorable than ever right now.

She was frustrated with him, and she knew he was angry with her. But all she could focus on was how hot he looked angry.

"This isn't you Riley." He said

"I don't want to be me tonight."

"Why?" He asked inching closer to her.

"Why what?" She asked noticing him getting closer to her.

"Why would you want to be anything but yourself right now? Drinking, partying, pushing me away. What is wrong?" He asked still walking towards her as she starts walking backwards with every step he takes.

"Because I'm a loser and alone because I got dumped. He didn't even…" Riley started, but then stopped. She stopped before she could tell Lucas how the breakup happened. She knew he would only be more pissed off and ready to kill Charlie if he knew how it happened.

"You're not any of those things Riley, and Charlie is the stupidest guy on the planet to walk away from you. I know you loved him, but you could do so much better." Like me, Lucas thought to himself as he continued walking towards her. A few more steps, and he'd have her up against the wall with nowhere else to go.

Riley knew she should escape from Lucas now before he had her pinned to the wall, but she couldn't deny that that's what she wanted.

"You're just saying that." She told him avoiding eye contact now. She stopped moving back, but Lucas didn't. He didn't stop until he was right in front of her. So close, that they could feel each other's breath. He reached down to uncross her arms so that they were by her sides, and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'm not. You're amazing and any guy would be lucky to have you. Don't settle for anyone." He told her.

She looked back up at him with her big brown eyes that he loved. Then, she looked down at his lips that were so close to her face. If she hadn't had anything to drink and was thinking more clearly, she would have never let them get this far, but she had enough in her system to feel somewhat tipsy.

Once he noticed her biting her bottom lip, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and kissed her. She was taken back at first, but quickly responded back to his lips and his tongue fighting against hers for control. She gave in to him and released her fingers from his to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her back trapping her against his body and the wall.

Riley started to bite his bottom lip which caused Lucas to groan and pull her even closer to him than they already were.

She finally pulled away from him to grasp for air, and he started kissing and sucking along her jaw, then down to her neck, to her collarbone, then down to her cleavage. He knew he should stop, but her moans egged him on. He had waited so long to kiss her and lose his way with her.

Once he finally gained some self-control he loosened his hold on her some as they breathed heavy still against eachother. He looked down at her admiring her beauty. Her eyes, her freckles, her hair. He started wrapping her hair around his fingers as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head right above his neck.

They were in heaven until they heard a bunch of people yell shots down the hall from the room they were in. Lucas was fine staying where they were, but Riley pushed him back gently so she could escape from the confined space between him and the wall. She brushed her fingers through her hair pulling her bangs out of her face.

She turned back towards him and said "I'm sorry."

Then she walked out of the room, through the crowd of people, and out the front door.

Lucas stood there baffled thinking what his next move should be.

* * *

 **What do you think Lucas's next move will be? What do you think his next move SHOULD be? Also, there was no** _italicized writing in this chapter._ **I just wanted to make sure everybody understood that** _italicized meant it was present day, and_ regular text means it was in the past.

 **Anyways. Review please & tell me your thoughts**


	7. Chapter 7

**Things start to get steamy in this chapter. Might be a bit of an M rating rather than T, so sorry if that's a problem for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or the characters.**

* * *

"Riley!" Lucas yelled out as he ran towards Riley. Only the two of them in the street since it was so late at night.

Riley kissed Lucas and she was freaking out. He didn't have any romantic feelings towards her. Why would he kiss her back? Maybe because he's only attracted to her or because he felt sorry for her. Yeah, that's it. He made a mistake and regrets it. He doesn't want her to feel uncomfortable with him. That's why he's chasing after her.

"Riley! RILEY!" he yelled finally catching up to her. He grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Lucas, it's fine. I get it."

"No, I don't think you do." He told her. She was clearly trying to blow him off. He wasn't having it though.

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry for letting it happen. I ho-"

"I'm not sorry." Lucas said. This made Riley stop and look at him.

"Wh-What?"

"I'm not sorry Riley. I have been waiting for years to kiss you like that."  
"No." She told him shaking her head and turning away from him again so she can continue walking.

"What do you mean no?" He told her following her.

"You're lying. We're brother and sister. You haven't been waiting years to kiss me. We… there's nothing between us. We tried years ago and it didn't work out." She said.

Lucas sighed shaking his head angrily. He didn't decide anything. Riley did. He respected her wishes because he thought that she was over him, but that kiss just proved that she felt the same. It had to.

"Riley." He repeated again hoping she would stop walking so they could have a conversation.

She didn't though, so he ran around her so he could get in front of her bringing her to a halt.

"What Lucas? Why won't you leave me alone?" she insisted.

"Because you're running."

"Running from what?"

"Your feelings for me, Riley."

She scoffed and tried not to make eye contact so she wouldn't cry in front of him.

"The only feelings I have for you are friendly ones. That's all."

"Bullshit." He told her walking closer to her.

"Lucas!" She said in shock. He just cursed at her.

"Bullshit, Riley. That kiss proved that your feelings for me are more than friendly. Definitely not brother and sisterly feelings. I have a theory that you've had feelings for me all of these years and that you lied to me."

"Your theory is crazy."

"Is it? Then why'd you kiss me? Why'd you look at me like I was the only one in the world? Why'd you hold onto me like you never wanted to let me go?"

"Because I was drinking. Because you were there. I… don't know!" She replied. He was so frustrating, and right, which was even more frustrating.

"It wasn't the alcohol and you know it. Tell me how you feel about me Riley. The truth." He told her inching closer and closer to her once more.

"I can't." She replied.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why, Riley?"

"Because I have been in love with you since the first day I saw you, and I told you that I didn't have feelings for you because you and Maya deserved a chance together. You moved on and I had to deal with that. I couldn't handle you not wanting me back. You mean too much to me, so I'll have you in my life any way I can. Is that what you wanted to hear, Lucas?" She asked him on the verge of tears.

"So you did lie to me? Riley, I never moved on from you. I have loved you since I saw your big brown eyes staring back at mine. Maya and I were never supposed to be together, we only tried because you pushed us to. The only reason I dated other girls was because I couldn't have you, so I tried moving on. But none of them are you. Riley, I'm not your brother. I hate when you call me that. I want you, all of you. I love every single part of you and who you are and I always will. I'm sorry that you just went through a breakup and that I'm throwing this on you, but you kissed me back and you liked it. You love me. So please stop fighting it. Stop fighting me." Lucas said. By now he was right in front of Riley staring down at her. She was looking down because she was about to cry. She had been holding in her feelings for so long and now he says he feels the same?

"But Maya?" She replied trying to make every excuse possible.

"Maya and I talked years ago and both said the only reason we even thought about dating each other was because you brought it up and we felt we owed it to you. We felt that you saw something we didn't, but we were an awful couple. The only thing we had in common was our love for you and the fact that we would do anything for you. Riley, it has always been you."

Those last six words are what got her. Riley burst into tears and finally made eye contact with him. He then grabbed her and pulled her into him so he could hold her while she sobbed into his chest and shoulder.

"Shhhh it's okay." He whispered into her ear as he rubbed circles on her back

"I'm sorry. I'm a mess." She said as she raised he head from his chest.

"You're not a mess. You've been holding that in for years." He told her wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"You love me?" she asked him looking at him with her big brown eyes.

He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled.

"Yes, I love you. With all of my heart."

She smiled. She hoped this wasn't a dream or just a spur of the moment thing.

"I can't believe all of these years you kept your feelings from me. Do you know how hard it was to watch you with other guys? Especially Charlie Gardner." Lucas told her.

"I always thought you were just being protective of me." She told him. She forgot about Charlie for a minute. Everything was happening so fast and she could still feel a slight buzz.

Lucas noticed the sudden change of her body language.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I just think I should go home. It's been…..an eventful day to say the least." She said. He knew she was right, but he didn't want their night to end.

"Okay, I'll walk you home then." He said.

They let go of each other and started walking in the direction of the Matthews' residence.

"So, are you ready for college? It's crazy to think our high school years are over." Riley said. She was starting to get cold and realized she forgot a jacket. Maya had her in an outfit that showed a lot of skin.

Before she could shiver though, Lucas wrapped his jacket around her.

She looked over to him and smiled.

"To answer your question, I think I am ready for college. It's a new chapter for us. High school was great but I think college is going to be even better." He said with a smirk.

She smiled at his words.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because I'll have you there with me. And no more secrets and lies. I love you and you love me. Now that we have that finally cleared up, we can be together."

She wanted nothing more than to be together with him, but she did just get out of a relationship. She wanted a little time before jumping into another relationship. Even if it was with Lucas.

"Lucas…"

"Yeah?" he asked nervously. Maybe he spoke to soon. Was he pushing her too much?

"I do want to be with you, but I just got out of a relationship today. I just want a little time to fully comprehend that and what we have between us. It's a lot and I'm still a little buzzed which isn't helping." She said.

He nodded in agreement with her. He wasn't happy about her response, but he understood and he wanted to be respectful of her wishes.

"You're not mad, are you?" She asked.

"No, I understand. I'll be here as long as it takes and whatever you want Riley, I'm happy with. I've just waited so long to be with you. The fact that you feel the same way for me makes me want to jump right in and make up for lost time. But I understand and respect your feelings and we can go as slow as you want. I'm not going anywhere." He said. She smiled and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers.

She was happy and content. She had a lot of feeling to deal with and most likely a migraine in the morning. But she was happy and Lucas loved her. All of these years she thought they would never be, and here they were.

* * *

 _Riley had been sitting on the couch eating the tub of ice cream still and watching tv. She was still scrolling through her phone looking at pictures of her husband, wishing she could just kiss him then._

 _She was so distracted that when her husband walked into the room, she didn't even notice._

 _He wanted to surprise her since she still hadn't notice his presence, so he snuck up behind her on the couch and peeked over her shoulder. He saw that she was looking at pictures of him and he came up with a plan to pull his phone out and call her._

" _Hello?" She answered when he called her._

" _You look really hot with that tub of ice cream and your pajamas." He said._

 _She jumped when she heard him right behind her and couldn't believe it._

" _You're home?!" She squealed as she practically jumped over the back of the couch and into his arms._

" _It appears so." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist._

" _I missed you so much." She whispered into his neck._

" _Yeah, how much?" He asked with a smirk. She looked at him with dark and seductive eyes which immediately tuned him on._

 _She started pulling on the hair at the back of his neck and sucked and kiss along his jawline, neck, and collar bone. Then moved down to the small piece of his chest exposed from his v-neck._

 _As Riley started pulling harder on his hair, he groaned and squeezed his arms tighter around her waist bringing her as close as he could while she was in his arms._

 _Riley moaned at the reaction of his groans and worked her mouth back up to his neck and jawline, then started kissing all over his face. She stopped with the kisses and placed her hands on his face and stared him in the eyes. She needed a second to take him in for the first time in almost three weeks._

" _I missed you, too." He told her since they were taking a moment. She smiled and pulled his face to hers for a kiss. He deepened it immediately causing her to moan in his mouth._

 _She smiled at his reaction and wrapped her arms back around his neck._

 _He eventually moved her from the couch and started making his ways to the stairs and up to their room._

 _On their way up he moved his mouth from Riley's to let her breathe and started kissing her neck and the top of her chest. She moaned loudly which made him groan again and push her up against the wall. He was ready to take her right there. He didn't think he could make it down the hall to their room._

 _Riley released her legs rom around her waist so they could undress eachother. She tugged on the bottom of his shirt so he could put his arms up letting her pull it off of him, then pulled him in for another deep kiss._

 _He pulled away realizing their daughter's room was right across the way from where they were about to make love._

" _What's wrong?" Riley asked._

" _Where's Alexis?"_

" _With her Papa for the night. Long day at the zoo. She'll be back tomorrow." Riley said letting her husband know that they had the house to themselves for the night._

 _He smirked at her once more. He missed his daughter, but he desperately needed the alone time with his wife. The last three weeks without as much as a kiss from her made him tense._

 _He then pulled her shirt over her head and onto the floor, then immediately started sucking and kiss her breasts. He sucked and nibbled her nipples, making her moan and lean her head back against the wall._

 _He eventually made his way down her breasts, to her stomach, then to her bare legs. All she had on now were her panties, and she looked incredibly sexy as he looked up at her while kissing her thighs and teasing her core through the thin fabric._

 _Riley whimpered at his teasing which made him groan again and pull the panties off of her with his teeth._

 _Once they fell around her ankles, she kicked them off to the side with the rest of their discarded clothes._

 _He leaned back to take a full look up and down her bare body before coming back to her core and worshipping her with his tongue._

 _Riley couldn't help but grab his hair and head as he worshipped her._

 _It was going to be a long night for the husband and wife, and they couldn't wait for multiple rounds of love making to make up for their time apart._

* * *

 **Is anybody else feeling a little hot after that chapter? ;)**

 **Anyways,**

 **Review please and let me know what you think so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not uploading before this. I've been busy with school and my new job.**

 **Thank you for your reviews! Some interesting theories.**

 **Here is Chapter 8.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or the characters!**

* * *

 _After a few rounds of lovemaking, Riley and her husband cuddled up in their bed, their naked bodies entwined with one another under the covers._

 _Riley drew shapes on his chest while he played with her hair and they talked about anything and everything._

" _I'm so glad you're home. It's been so lonely without you." Riley told her husband._

" _Clearly. We haven't made love 4 times in a row since college." Her husband laughed._

" _Ha-ha." Riley said sarcastically._

" _No, but seriously. I missed you and Alexis so much. I hate being away from you guys, that's the only thing I hate about the job."_

" _I know, but it's what you were born to do. We understand and are proud of you." Riley said kissing his chest and nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck._

 _Her husband's response was a simple kiss on her head._

" _We should get some sleep, babe." He told her._

" _I know, but I don't want to yet. I just want to stay here in your arms. You can sleep if you want to though." She said smiling against his neck._

 _He sighed. "You know I won't be able to sleep if you're not."_

 _She giggled. "True."_

" _So, I was thinking about taking off tomorrow and spending the day with you and Alexis."_

 _Riley moved her head so she could look up at her husband and smile really big._

 _She gave him a peck before responding. "We'd like that very much. She's going to be so excited to see you. She's been asking about you almost every day."_

" _So, what have you told her so far? About us? How did this storytelling of our lives even start?"_

" _Well, she asked me to tell her a bedtime story, and when I asked her which one, she wanted me to tell her about her daddy, papa, momma, and then how she came into the picture. We're still at the high school days." Riley said smiling as she rested her chin on her husband's chest._

" _Oh, the good old days." Her husband said smiling back._

" _But were they your favorite days?" Riley asked him curious._

" _No, they were great though. My favorite days are here in the now where I have you and Alexis and everything has worked out." He said._

 _She smirked, and the rest of the night they lied in each other's arms in a comfortable and contempt silence until they drifted off to sleep._

* * *

The next few days were a bit awkward to say the least. The group of friends hung out almost daily since it was their last Summer vacation before college, and they didn't know just how often they'd see each other as they adjusted to this new world that was just a little bit bigger.

Riley and Lucas hadn't really spoken. Mainly because she would blow him off when he called or text her, and he didn't want to push her too much.

So, when the group of friends were out, the two hardly talked or stood next to each other.

Nobody really knew what happened between Riley and Lucas the night of the party, but something had clearly changed. Nobody was ready to acknowledge the elephant in the room though.

Riley could always feel Lucas's eyes on her almost constantly. She knew they needed to talk, but she constantly wondered if they were just caught up in the moment. The transition from high school to college was going to be tough, and they already knew each other and were comfortable with each other. It made sense that they would tell themselves that they wanted to be together as they started this next step of their lives. Riley just couldn't help but wonder that if they were just wanting this out of fear, where would that leave their friendship in the future when things eventually didn't work out?

Lucas on the other hand had no doubt about it, he loved Riley and had always loved her and been in love with her since she fell into his lap. He wanted to spend every moment possible with her, and someday marry her and have a family with her. They could live anywhere in the world, he didn't care as long as she was with him. He knew she felt the same. The other night confirmed it for him. The sparks he felt when he kissed her were unreal and like nothing he had ever felt before. So why was she dodging him? He knew she wanted some time to process everything, but Charlie Gardner couldn't have meant that much to her, right? He was a creepy creep creep.

"So, we're here." Zay said. He was the first one to speak to the group since they all started on their destination. There were lots of eye contact between Zay, Maya, and Farkle, but never a word. They had no idea what was going on, and they were too afraid to mention anything. The last thing any of them wanted was drama for their last Summer together before adult-hood.

"Oh yay!" Riley said out loud as enthusiastically as she could. She was trying real hard to maintain her usual happiness and peppiness, but she had too much on her mind. She was trying to decide what she should do about the Lucas situation. What if they really could work out this time? But what if getting together now would ruin their friendship later? She was so frustrated and torn. Then she was thinking about how she hadn't heard anything from Charlie. She was fine with him and them breaking up, but she did think it was kind of rude that he didn't reach out to her at all since leaving so abruptly. She really did hope they could still maintain a friendship.

As the group walked into the bowling alley, Lucas purposely stayed back so he could catch Riley alone. He needed to talk to her. He couldn't handle the awkwardness between them anymore.

"Riley?" He called out trying to grab her attention as the rest of the group went inside.

Riley didn't want to stop, but she knew she had to. She knew she couldn't keep blowing him off.

"Hey" She said turning back to him.

"Hey" He responded, distracted by her big brown eyes. He hasn't actually looked into them since the night of the party when they kissed, and yelled, then kissed some more.

"Hi." Riley said back. They always made each other nervous, but in a good way. Lucas smiled at Riley's response. Some things will never change. He hoped this part of their relationship never did.

"You've been avoiding me." He told her.

"What? Pshh no I haven't." Riley responded knowing she wasn't fooling anybody.

"Oh really? You haven't answered any of my calls or texts, and you've been staying as far away from me as possible when the group hangs out."

She looked him in the eyes and noticed he looked sad now. She never meant to make him sad. She just wanted to get her head straight and give him a chance to take back what happened that night. A chance for them to forget about it and pretend like it never happened.

"I.." Riley started and then sighed as she went to go take a seat on the bench outside of the bowling alley.

Lucas went to sit next to her, nervous about where his confrontation was going with her. He didn't know what his next move was. Does he push her into telling him what she wants or does he let it go for now and give her more time?

"I miss you." Is all she said. And it was true. She missed talking to him without all of this pressure.

"Riley, I have been here the whole time. I'm not going anywhere. I wish you would talk to me and tell me what you're thinking." He told her. There was never a time since they met where they couldn't talk to one another except for the first time they tried to 'date' and when they lashed out at each other on their first day of high school.

"I'm thinking a lot of things. I just don't want to lose you and our friendship, and I don't want to be hurt by Charlie's sudden disappearance. I'm so confused with everything."

"What makes you think you'd lose me and our friendship? Riley, you and our friendship are the most important things in my life. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize them. And I didn't realize you cared and loved for him so much." Lucas said trying to remain cool and not get jealous.

"It's not so much about me caring for him and…I'm not really sure I love him. I'm definitely not in love with him. I don't know, it just sucks the way it happened. One minute we were together and going to stay together through college, then the next minute I catch him trying to sneak out without telling me he's moving across the country and thinks it's best we break up. I just wasn't expecting it is all." She replied not answering about Lucas.

"And what about the part of me and our friendship?"

Riley sighed.

"Riley.."

"What if this is just a spur of the moment thing? What if we go out now and then break up and things between us change forever? What if it's better for us to just say friends rather than chance us growing apart and ruining what we have?"

"Riley, look at me?" Lucas asked her. He grabbed her hand, and she finally looked at him.

"Those are a lot of what ifs, and I get it. I don't want to ruin our friendship either, but I love you and I want to be with you. I am willing to try and we can go slow. Please just try with me, Riley."

She ran her hand through her hair as she thought. What she didn't realize is that she was also biting her bottom lip as she processed the thoughts in her mind too.

Lucas needed to kiss her, so he did. He grabbed her face and pulled it to his and kissed her. Before she could even try to pull away, her body reacted to him kissing her and she scooted herself closer to him and tried to deepen the kiss.

As she pulled away, they both panted and tried to catch their breath.

"Ok." She said.

"What?"

"Ok, let's try and see how it goes. But we have to promise that if things start to go south, that we end it before we hurt one another."

"Ok, deal." He told her with a huge smile, then pulled her in for another kiss. This time, they were interrupted by Maya.

"And what do we have here?" She said smirking. She came to make sure they hadn't sat in silence this entire time remaining awkward, but clearly nothing awkward was going on anymore.

"Hi Maya." Riley said not facing her best friend and hiding her face in the crook of Lucas's neck.

"Riles?" Maya said.

"Peaches?" Riley replied back.

"You've got some 'splaining to do. Now let's get inside before they all come out here." Maya said, and Riley and Lucas got up and followed behind her to their lane.

* * *

 _Riley and her husband were finally up and downstairs._

 _She was making coffee while he was making breakfast._

 _She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood at the stove cooking._

" _Mmmm it smells good." She said as her stomach growled._

" _I've missed cooking for you." He told her spinning around so he was now facing her._

 _She stepped up on her tippy toes so she could kiss him. Eventually the kiss became deeper, and he pulled her closer into him and slipped his hands under her shirt, but before he could inch them up any more her phone started ringing._

" _It's probably Alexis." She told him as she stepped away from him and went to grab her phone._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi Momma!"_

" _Hi my baby girl! How are you this morning?" Riley asked her daughter._

" _I'm really good, Mama. I can't wait until I go to the zoo again. It's my favorite place."_

" _Yeah? I'm glad you had a good time. Where's Papa?"_

" _He just went upstairs to take a shower. He wanted to know when you were coming to pick me up."_

 _Riley looked at the clock hanging on her kitchen wall._

" _I can be there in about an hour, is that okay for you? You have all of your stuff packed?"_

" _Yes Momma. I'll let Papa know." Alexis told her mother._

" _Okay, and guess what?" Riley asked her daughter. She was going to be so excited when she got home and saw her Daddy was here._

" _What?"_

" _There's a surprise for you when we get home."_

" _What is it?!"_

" _I can't tell you that. It'll ruin the surprise." Riley told her daughter. The two were definitely related._

" _Can you give me a hint?" Alexis pleaded._

" _Hmmm well I know you're going to freak out when you see what it is." Riley told her daughter smiling at her husband. He could tell that his little girl was excited. He couldn't wait to see her._

" _I can't wait!" her daughter screamed making Riley and her husband laugh._

" _Alright, get ready and let Papa know I'll be there in about an hour. I love you Alexis."_

" _I love you too Mommy."_

" _I'll see you in a bit." Riley said then hung up._

" _She is going to freak out when she sees you." Riley told him as she came over and wrapped her arms around his waist again._

" _I can't wait. Has anything changed since I've been gone?" He asked as he grabbed some eggs with his fork and fed Riley some of her breakfast that he assembled on her plate while she was on the phone with their daughter._

" _Not in the last three weeks, babe." Riley laughed._

" _Well, I think that's the longest I've been away from her since…" And he cut off there. He didn't mean to bring up the past, but it slipped out. It is what it is and they both knew that. But it still hurt when she had to think about her past mistakes again and again._

" _Since I kept her from you." Riley replied._

" _Since I was blessed to become part of her life." He told her._

 _Riley just nodded and gave him a sad smile. She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her and pulled her back into his chest._

" _Hey, the past is the past and we can't change it. We all made mistakes and we all made it out the way we were supposed to. The only thing I regret is not fighting for you sooner and not realizing she was mine from the moment I met her."_

" _I wish I could go back and fix it all."_

" _I don't."  
"You don't?"_

" _Riley, as much as I want to have been the one who was there with you through it all, things happened the way they were supposed to. He is just as much her father as I am. He was there with you when you were pregnant, he stood by you through all of it. I will always be grateful for that, and I am glad he's a part of her life. That just means we have an extra parent on our team to help her throughout her life. How could I not be happy about that? She's loved and supported by so many people, that's all we could ever ask for, right?"_

 _Riley nodded and gave him a peck._

" _I need to go get ready to pick her up." She said. She knew he was right, but she would always blame herself or keeping him out of her life as her father and lying to him and everybody else for so long._

* * *

 **There's Chapter 8 folks!**

 **Review! Review! Review!**

 **Still debating on when and how I should write in who is who. Think you know who is who? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Til next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am LOVING these reviews you guys!**

 **And yes, just to clear things up. Alexis's biological father is also Riley's current husband.**

 **I really appreciate your guys' reviews, follows, and favorites. Things will start to get more dramatic soon as they start college and now that the husband is back home.**

 **Enjoy chapter 9.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or the characters**

* * *

" _Soooooo….." Alexis said on their ride back home from her Papa's._

" _Soooooo" Riley said back knowing her persistent little girl was not going to stop until Riley told her what the surprise was._

" _What is it?" Alexis asked._

 _Riley smirked and shook her head._

" _You know I'm not going to tell you."_

" _Awww but why not?" Alexis whined._

" _I know I didn't just hear you whine." Riley said sternly looking back at the little girl in her rear view mirror. That was Riley's warning to the little girl to knock it off with her attitude._

" _I just want to know what the surprise is." Alexis said a bit more calmly._

" _I know you do, and we're only 5 minutes away. You'll find out soon enough." Riley responded._

" _Ok, fine. Can you tell me more of the story on our way back? That might distract me." Alexis asked hopeful._

 _Riley smiled and gave in._

" _Ok. Where did we leave off at?"_

" _You and Papa."_

" _Oh right. Well, your Papa and I met in middle school like I said before. We had History class together with your Grandpa. All of my other friends were there too, like Aunt Maya, Uncle Farkle, and the others. For a while, things were back and forth between your Papa and I, and things were also back and forth with your Daddy and I. Aunt Maya also got thrown in into the mix and things got really messy and complicated for a while."_

" _Whoa. Aunt Maya liked Papa and Daddy?"_

 _Riley smirked knowing she was getting to the confusing part of the story._

" _Aunt Maya thought she liked the same things and people that I did. She was confused when she was younger about who she was, so she decided to think of herself like me. She felt safe pretending to be me. Eventually, we helped her find her true self again. She didn't have an easy childhood."_

" _Aww why not?" Alexis asked._

" _Well, her Daddy left her and her mom when she was really young and she always blamed herself for it and felt like she needed to take care of her mother when it was the other way around. Your Aunt hung out with me at my house a lot. She was with me and your grandparents way more than she was at her own home. We kind of took her in."_

" _Why did her Daddy leave?"_

" _Well, sometimes people make mistakes. They choose the wrong path, and by the time they do it's too late to find their way back. He loved Maya, and still does today. It's just better for the both of them to not be a part of each other's lives. Besides, Uncle Shawn took on the role of her father later on."_

" _I miss Uncle Shawn and Aunt Katie." Alexis said._

" _I know. So do I. I think we need to have a party soon and invite everybody over. It's been a long time." Riley told her little girl as she turned onto their street._

 _Riley saw her husband's truck parked in their driveway, and she knew once Alexis spotted it that she'd know what he surprise was._

 _It only took about 10 seconds before Alexis started screaming._

" _DADDY'S HOME! DADDY'S HOME!"_

 _Riley laughed._

" _SURPRISE!" She yelled back. Her little girl was practically jumping in her seat waiting for the car to stop so she could get out and see her Daddy._

 _Once Riley parked the car, Alexis bolted inside before Riley even had the chance to unbuckle her own seatbelt._

" _Daddy!" Alexis yelled and ran into her father's arms._

" _Hi baby girl! Oh, I missed you so much." He told her kissing her cheek and spinning her around in his arms._

" _I missed you too Daddy." Alexis told him holding on tightly to his neck._

" _How was your trip to the zoo with Papa?"_

" _It was AMAZING. I got to see all of the different animals like the monkeys and the giraffes. Oh, and I got my favorite slushy!"  
_

" _You're kidding me! You got…the Cherry coke slushy?!" He asked her making a big deal out of her excitement. He knew these days would only last so long. She was growing up so fast. Before they knew it, she would be a teenager and they would be losing their minds._

" _I did! Just like the one you got me the last time we went to the zoo." She smiled. He loved taking her to the zoo and showing her all of the different animals and telling her about them. He loved sharing his passions with her._

" _I love the zoo!" She yelled out making both of her parents laugh._

" _I know you do. We'll go again soon, okay? Now why don't you wash up and I'll start on lunch for us, okay?" He told his little girl kissing her on the cheek. He loved her so much. He was so happy to be back at home with his to girls._

" _Okay Daddy!" She agreed and he let her down so she could run upstairs._

 _Riley came over to him and kissed him with a smile._

" _I love you." She told him._

" _And I love you. Go sit and relax. I'll make us lunch." He told her._

" _You should be the one relaxing. I'll make lunch for us. You go sit." She told him._

" _No, I already told you I got this. I've been gone for almost a month. I want to spoil my girls." He told her trying to block her access to the kitchen._

 _She smirked as she tried to get around him, but he wouldn't budge._

" _You really think you can get around me Riles?"_

" _Is that a challenge?"_

 _He just smirked and shook his head at her as he started preparing their lunch._

 _She started walking around the kitchen counter to get to the other side where he wasn't standing so she could sneak her way into the kitchen and start helping with lunch, but he caught on very quickly._

 _Before she could make her way into the kitchen he threw her over his shoulder and walked her over to the couch where he gently threw her down._

" _You're going to stay here until lunch is ready, and you're going to relax and let your husband make you and our daughter lunch." He told her leaning over her so she couldn't move off of the couch._

 _She couldn't help it, she was so turned on by him leaning over her and looking down at her and being demanding with her._

 _She bit her bottom lip which quickly got a reaction out of him. Just as he was about to lean down and kiss her and fall into her trap, they heard their little girl yell from upstairs._

" _OK, I'M READY!" Alexis yelled as they could hear her little footsteps stomping above them as she made her way downstairs._

 _He quickly got off of Riley and made his way back over to the kitchen to finish making lunch for them. Riley sat there and pouted which only made him laugh._

 _Once Alexis made her way to the spot next to Riley though, Riley snapped out of her frustration and wrapped her arm around her little girl._

" _Momma, will you tell me more of the story while we wait for lunch?" Alexis asked Riley._

 _Riley was hesitant though. She knew her husband wouldn't mind and wanted their daughter to know their story, but she felt awkward talking about her ex in front of him._

" _Ummm sure, babygirl."_

" _So how did aunt Maya fit into the story of you and Daddy and Papa?"_

" _Well, we're not at that part of the story yet. But it's coming up soon." Riley responded._

" _Oh, Okay. So you and Papa?"_

" _Right. So at first your papa and I were pretty complicated. We were back and forth a lot. It wasn't until high school when he and I officially started dating. Before that we would go on a date here and there and it would be really awkward."_

" _What changed in high school?" Alexis asked._

 _Riley really didn't want to revisit this right now in front of her husband. She could see him out of the corner of her eye tense up little. She knew that as much as he denied it, their past would always get to him. Her mistakes would always bother him. She hated that he felt that way and worse, that he felt he had to hide how he truly felt._

" _Well, one day things just kind of changed. I umm wasn't really looking to date at the time, but he asked me out and I decided to give him a chance. So we dated for a while, then broke up."_

" _You guys broke up in high school? Well then what about Daddy?"_

" _We did break up in high school. Then Daddy and I decided to try dating again and we were together for a while."_

* * *

"So you guys are like, together now?" Zay asked Riley and Lucas as the group sat in their usual spot at Topanga's.

Maya finally spilled the beans about what she saw the other day at the bowling alley, plus the couple wasn't really hiding anything. They were practically inseparable. Always standing next to each other, always sitting next to each other, constantly making googly eyes at one another.

"We are." Lucas said with a smile as he looked at Riley and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Finally! Zay pay up!" Farkle said holding his hand out.

"Ugh, fine. You win Farkle." Zay said with a sigh as he grabbed a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Farkle.

"What's that about?" Riley asked confused.

"We made a bet about when you guys would finally get together. I said it would be before we started college, he said there was no way you guys would figure anything out until after we started college." Farkle said amused as he put the bill in his wallet.

"Oh well I'm glad our relationship amuses you guys." Riley said sarcastically.

"Sugar, we've been waiting years for this to happen. Between the two of you being stupid and ignoring each other, to forcing a relationship that you guys weren't ready for, to Maya being added to the mix for a while. It's just a relief to see you finally together after all of this time. Now we can move on and start our lives as college students." Zay said sipping his smoothie.

"Well thank you, Zay." Riley said smiling as she scooted closer in to Lucas to rest her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head completely content with her leaning on him and being close to him, and their friends now knowing they were an item.

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Til next time!**


End file.
